User talk:Emberstar23
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the MistClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Berryheart7 (talk) 01:58, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Of course! If you want you can own one of them two =) just saying StreamClan is like RiverClan and BerryClan is like ThunderClan. :3 Berryheart7 (talk) 00:02, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Fine with me! Just saying please leave the deputy position open cause I might ask to be deputy.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:24, July 25, 2013 (UTC) XDBerryheart7 (talk) 01:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Background/design Do you think the new background, header, tittle font &color, link color, + others is good? I thought it might need something else. Please get back soon. By the way I'm chat now, tomorrow, the next day, and the next. XD Berryheart7 (talk) 22:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) They pretty much are capitalized.Berryheart7 (talk) 01:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright.:) by tje way when can you come on chat?Berryheart7 (talk) 02:10, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok :3Berryheart7 (talk) 02:22, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Projects Just asking, would you like to join any of our projects?♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 05:31, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright! Also we have many Other projects other than charart. We have Songfics and.Fanfictions too!♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 05:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Also would you like to lead the Character Page Project?♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 05:44, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Great! Whose your deputy going to be? (Sorry if I reply a bit late, I'm.watching TV)♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 05:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Also I don't exactly know how to explain it or anything so could you do that? X3♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 06:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Sig Hah yes please! could you just make it like my other one? please! Ember you are to kind to me. *cries* I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 03:29, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! and how did you learn to make all of these? O..O I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. Mahh Ember, would you mind if i used your codes that made my current sig, as like a "Template" for making other sigs? I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. Hi! I'm new on this wiki as well as Berry's cousin :D!! I was wondering if you own any clans. :3 Anyway see ya 'round! ~ Twilightclaw the most beautiful star! StreamClan seems interesting! And I love the siggies! You'll be the next person I go to for a siggie! :D ~ Twilight the most beautiful star! Also I like your user page. Its very colorful and orgnized. Twilightclaw333 (talk) 15:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) The most beautiful star! Thank you! And i will! :D I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. Siggie Can I have a siggie? Berry couldn't make it. olor of Border: hot pink, ridge Color of Words: orange Font: whatever you choose Size: big not exactly BIG but not small either Words: ♥Twilightclaw (linked to userpage)♦The most Beautiful Star (linked to talk page)♥ Symbols: ♥♦♥ Background: any color that would look good with Hot Pink and Orange. Twilightclaw333 (talk) 19:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I love it! Thank you very much!! :D -- Iknow I forgot to take the spaces out. ♦Twilightclaw♥ ♦The most Beautiful Star♥